Wrath Of Darkness: One Shot
by BurningTemptation
Summary: How is it possible that life can change so suddenly. Now I find myself writing this letter as a means of comfort. When the darkness decides to attack only those who follow the path of the light shall live a fulfilling life. For those whom stray from their path shall ultimately incur the darkness that follows us all. Rated M for mentions of suicide. Also for safety.


**Warning: Turn back. Story has mentions of death and suicide. Please don't continue reading if this scares or makes you squeamish. Proceed at your own caution.**

Hey, guys. This is a simple one-shot I made wrote. I was inspired by many stories of demons that I read and decided to combine it with Fairy Tail.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or its characters however this stories content does belong to me.

 **Erza's Point Of View:**

Dear Guildmates,

His eyes used to flicker like a hot flame. Now they are burnt out. He used to care and show his love for me. Now he can't. How is it possible that in such a short time someone can lose so much?

Natsu Dragneel. Once known as the hunting guild of Fairy Tail's pride and joy. Not anymore. All that titles good for is a commemorative status that all will soon forget. To put it blatantly I miss him.

I miss the obnoxious yelling. I miss the screams of anger that echoed throughout the guild hall. It's not noisy anymore. No. The guild is now a sorrowful husk of what used to be. The fights that would rage on between guild mates used to get on my nerves but now I miss the dense atmosphere that would appear alongside it.

All my comforts were gone. The guild was gone. Without our dragon to light our hearts even in the darkest of times, the guild was soulless. He had once told me,

"Don't die for your friends, live for them."

If only he was smart enough to take his own advice. Didn't he realize we would miss him if the he did the same thing?

It only took a few seconds on the battlefield for my life to turn upside down. What I had salvaged from the tower where I was once enslaved now had no purpose. How can I return to what I once was? Oh, how the simplest of things are able to change what we once had.

Natsu… That damn idiot.

If only I had been stronger. I never would have lost my dragon. The void that now fills my heart is deep enough that no one shall ever again reach my true feelings. Only one man was able to shatter my walls and break through the tough exterior of my heart and now he's gone.

That moment of time shall forever play over in my head. There is nothing I can ever do to stop the nightmares. He used to sleep next to me and cuddle me. That was the only way to rid my sleep of the horrors of the past. Those dreams are gone though. Now I see his bloody face as he lies on the ground claiming his love for me.

I can't handle the pain. It's excruciating. Nothing will ever come close to the comfort he gave me. Nothing can ever fill the hole in my heart that aches for his return.

It was that damn job request. Maybe if we didn't take it then he would still be alive. He would still be here, hugging and comforting me.

1,000,000 Jewles. That was the amount we would be paid as a whole to complete the request. Looking back we shouldn't have taken the offer.

Natsu was excited. It was the first S-Class quest the group had been on in a while. It looked like he was going to bound into the sky with happiness. Gray was sitting down, Lucy reading a novel, Wendy calmly waiting and Carla being pestered by happy about fish.

Everything was going well. We had gotten information on the demon that had been terrorizing a small town. Everyday it would slaughter many of the innocent to feed its bloodlust. This was not the sort of demon that one would incur whilst traveling the lands of Fiore. This demon was from the very depths of hell itself and had risen to claim the many lives of what it claimed to be human scum.

From what we could tell nothing could beat it so far. However, I was truly proud of the team's ability to work together so I believed this would be an easy task. Oh, how wrong I was.

When we finally got of the train I noticed Natsu looking tense. I thought at the time it was because he had just gotten off transport and had been sick. We kept moving and I noticed the air seemed to thicken. The fog started to roll out as we entered the dense and badly lit forest. The sun only shined through every few meters and cast its life giving rays upon the plants lucky enough to have grown beneath.

The forest was desolate. The lack of sunlight meant all animals had abandoned the area in hopes of finding a better place to live. It was eerie. There were no cries of animals nor rustling of leaves. It was calm and quiet. Only the worst conditions in which to complete a job against a demon.

We moved further into the forest and the trees got thicker. Shadows danced around us and the light started to fade. Nothing moved. Well, nothing I could see or hear.

That nothing turned out to be my worst nightmare. Natsu told us he could hear a low growling sound within the trees. It should have been the last straw but we kept moving. The densely packed forest stretched on for miles. If something were living there it would have perfect conditions for an ambush. Well… That's exactly what happened.

Everyone suddenly stopped as the first sounds appeared apart from the steady breathing and beating hearts of my team members.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

The sound was unpleasant to the ear. It was like a grinder going off constantly. The sound only got louder as we decided to continue forward. I was able to make out a human like shape hidden within the trees. As we moved closer the shape seemed to shudder and shake like some sort of savage beast. It wasn't until a few seconds later we incurred the wrath of the demon.

From within the shadows of the trees emerged a man. Well, it wasn't really a man to tell the truth. It was shaped like a moderately tall man but had no muscle. It watched and stared yet had no eyes. The beast was terrifying. Something you would only see out of your most horrific dreams. This monster would and will continue to haunt my nightmares for years to come.

The monster's skin was rotting. Flesh fell off from several places including the face. It's hands were long and bony whilst it's legs were thin and fragile. Some of its most important organs could be seen falling out from within the cavity of its former rib cage. Skin only covered from its lungs and upwards. The rest was a thin see through membrane that covered it's stomach and below.

One could only conclude that it hadn't eaten in several weeks, possibly months. The most striking and horror some feature was perhaps the fact that it had little to no facial structure. No eyes, nose or lips to speak of. How it managed to survive this long astounded me. Simply, the only facial features I recognised was a long slit that ran across the bottom of the face.

As it turned towards us the large line opened to reveal a set of human teeth, yellow and stained. Bits of flesh hung from its tongue and large bits of bone pierced its fleshy walls within. The beast had consumed something recently. What it actually ate shocked us all.

Behind the figure lay a body. It was about the same size as Gray maybe smaller. It turned out to be a human body. Not the carcass of an animal nor the body of a creature. It was a real, solid human body. Well, we can't really call it solid from what details I am about to run through.

Half the face had been torn off exposing skin, muscle and bone. The eyes had been gouged out by hand, the main limbs torn and thrown about. It was nothing short of devastating. From what we could tell the creature or whatever you shall call it seemed proud of its work. The large gaping hole that stretched across its face now sported a large, toothy grin.

The face that has been burned into my mind. The face of the killer that murdered my lover. The face of the demon that slayed the mage Natsu Dragneel.

The battle didn't last long. Natsu ran to attack it first. For such a weak and fragile seeming beast it was extremely strong. We launched many combined attacks against it. Time after time it would get back up and run at us once again.

We then had the brilliant idea of destroying it's heart. It seemed like the easiest way to slay the beast. Natsu ran in and engaged in close quarter combat. The creature was seemingly able to keep up.

Natsu countered almost every attack before quickly plunging his hand through the demon's chest with the help of his _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.**_

We encountered a problem. As Natsu removed his fist the creature plunged its hand through Natsu's chest in what we assumed was a final act of savage aggression.

The creature didn't die. Instead Natsu fell to the floor. The demon turned towards us revealing a hole in its chest. The problem? It didn't have a heart. As it was occupied spinning around, I tossed a sword through its skull in an act of vengeance. I then proceeded to slam the hilt through the skull and drive the body into the ground.

It was dead. It had taken a large blow to the head with all my magic power to put down such a monster. Whilst the monster gasped and took its final breath I scurried over to Natsu.

He was bloody. That was to say the least. The wound in his chest was bleeding profusely and the bones in the surrounding area were completely shattered. Wendy made her way over in hopes of healing Natsu. That didn't work. The demon had some sort of anti-magic damage component that left the wounded individual in a gradually declining state of exhaustion. There was nothing we could do but wait.

Natsu was crying. We all were crying. We knew this would be his final moment before moving on to the next realm. He spoke oddly calm,

"Erza. I need you to know this."

"No matter what I will always love you. Till the end of time."

These words shattered my world. I hugged his body to my chest hoping to stop the intense bleeding. It didn't work. As I violently sobbed I managed to choke out some words in reply.

"Natsu. Please, don't leave me. I need you."

He gave me a look of sorrow and coughed up a large amount of sticky blood that covered my face and body. Natsu then gently took my hand and once again spoke to me.

"Erza. You knew this was going to happen eventually. I know it pains you but please don't do anything rash when I am gone."

I sobbed quietly now. His hand fell limp, heart stopped beating and the final breath was taken. On that day Natsu Dragneel's life was taken. Taken from me, from his family and from his friends. There was nothing to say but I still said something.

"Natsu. I know you told me not to do anything but I don't know how long I can go on support. I will need you again. Please come back to me."

The monster that had murdered Natsu was nothing short of a nightmare. It was truly a demon crafted from the very essence of Satan himself. I was glad that it no longer moved. I was glad that it couldn't take anyone else from me.

As you know. We have since returned to the guild. Natsu was buried outside the guild hall and has become one of the 10 wizard saints.

Whilst you sit in the guild sobbing, I write this letter. I hope you will understand my decision. It has already been 2 months and I can't wait any longer. I wish he would return but he never will. He will never once again hug me at night. Never again take my hand and passionately kiss me.

Everyone in life will succumb to the darkness. It follows us throughout our lives waiting for the perfect time to strike us down. Natsu seemed invincible. We now know he's not.

My guildmates. I'm sorry for the pain that I may cause in my steed. However I humbly request to finally meet my love once again. I can't go on.

Natsu. I'm sorry that I went back on your word. I never meant any disgrace. I miss you. I hope you can understand that. We can finally see eachother again.

I, Erza Scarlet have finally succumbed to the demons that have raged inside me for so long. The darkness has claimed my soul and with this final act I shall return to the light. I shall return to Natsu. I shall return to the life I once had.

I love you all. Thank you for such a meaningful life. As Natsu would say,

"Live on."

Please don't change. Never do what I will do. Never go down the path I so wrongly took.

Continue your lives. Live freely away from harm. Don't ever sway from the light. It exists to protect you. To fill you with love and care. Without it you will be nothing. With this final message to you all I finally accept the eternal slumber.

Goodbye.

Love Erza.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Hey guys. Burning Temptation here.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading my short story or one shot as it should be called.**_

 _ **Please leave your reviews in the "Review section."**_

 _ **I highly appreciate any feedback as it will help me to further my skill in writing.**_

 _ **Please tell me what you thought of the story. Was it sad? Was it bad?**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **BurningTemptation.**_


End file.
